Stress Relief
by ramasioti100
Summary: After a hard mission, Kitty and Gohan decide to blow some steam off. Very literally. Though the brunette might not be the only lucky lady.


**Stress Relief**

 **Okay fans, I'm back from the studies. And this is an M-rated one-shot with adult scene. But at the same time it can be considered related to my story "X-Dragons". It's a bit of a spin-off but also inside the continuity. You can place it between Chapters 16 and 17. I wanted to publish this before Chapter 17 but I couldn't. And I didn't write it in the story because I don't feel like changing the rated from T to M. Otherwise, I would have to change a lot of things that are to come in the future chapters.**

 **Gohan and Kitty have some fun after the former returns from his mission in the dimension of Millenius. And yes, some rough fun in the bed. You can consider it cannon or not, that's up to you. My original story still stands and nothing will change from it. There will be implied adult scenes in "X-Dragons" if you read Chapter 17 again.**

 **If you are not a fan of lemon scenes then you better turn away. Because I'm not responsible for any kind of mental traumas you can get.**

 **I think about writing a second lemon, which will happen near the end of the story. And that will be more special because... well I can't start spoiling things up, can I?**

 **Now let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Having Fun**

The half human alien called Gohan sighed in relaxation, having a needed bath in his bathroom inside his room in the X-mansion. After barely surviving the fight against the forsaken Asgardian Millenius hours ago in the hellish prison with his trainer Thor, the teenager finally had the time to properly rest. As a Saiyan warrior having a break was very rare. But it was also something needed. The warm water washed away all of his dried blood over his muscles. Only a couple of marks remained from the reality-warping encounter and even those were already fading.

Gohan smiled. Kami blessed his Saiyan healing. Very few scars had remained from many of his near-death encounters back in his home dimension. Those scars that did remain had been very close calls with the Reaper.

The Saiyan casually shut the water off and placed a towel around his waist walking back to his room. Maybe it was because he was a bit more tired than usual but the long-haired teenager didn't notice that someone had phased into his room and was right in front of him looking at him with a sultry expression.

"Hey there, Gohan" A naughty voice said towards the Saiyan. Gohan turned around instantly taken by surprise for the first time in a long time. On sheer instinct, his body shifted into a battle stance, which almost made him drop the towel. He, however, only saw his girlfriend Kitty Pryde sitting on his bed very casually. The mutant lady was amazingly dressed in a tight white shirt, that only reached down onto her worked-out midriff and her black shorts only covered down to her middle thigh. The clothes were very tight giving the hybrid an incredible visual treat of his lover's young and petite body.

"Hey Gohan, I was expecting you" Kitty said checking her boyfriend up and down with a mischievous smile. She had been expecting this moment for a long time coming. But been a mutant in hiding, training in the Danger Room and helping civilians from time to time had kept the two apart long enough.

"Kitty, I wasn't expecting you" Gohan said now. But to be fair, even he sometimes felt that they should have taken things into the next level. And by what he was smelling with his enhanced nose, Kitty's hormones were calling for his attention. And they undividedly got him.

"Well, I was" Kitty said playfully standing up and walking closer to Gohan. Her arms snaked around his neck, Gohan not backing down and gazing back with the same passion and intensity. "And there are no excuses now. No saving the world, no special training" The hybrid rose an eyebrow.

"Who said I had excuses?" The Saiyan replied, his hands going around her exposed abdomen, making sure to caress her bare skin and make her bit on her lip by the soft feeling "If you wanted it, you just had to ask for it"

"Really? Okay then, I'm asking now" Kitty was shut instantly by Gohan's heated kiss that drove her mind wild. She felt her panties already soaking. It was one of the side effects of been kissed by the hottest man of the world. Earth or any other.

Gohan hoisted Kitty up from her waist the couple kissing each other and not letting go. The brunette used her powers to phase her hands beneath the towel and fondled his ball sack. Then she went up and dropped the towel from her boyfriend's waist. She could now see Gohan in his full splendor. His muscles as chiseled as always worth running her hands over without ever stopping. His untamed black spikes of unique hair still wet from his bath. The young lady also saw his scars in the neck and the other in his left shoulder. Despite the stories behind them, the brunette couldn't deny that they only added to her boyfriend's manly allure. The young teen girl felt her mouth watering every time he trained on the outside making his body sweat all over. And his long penis was certainly something she hadn't seen before.

"Dear lord!" Kitty said obviously shocked. Maybe that was why Gohan always wore those loosen shaggy purple pants. Nothing could be properly seen, when the clothe wasn't skin tight.

"What were you exactly expecting?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Any other hot-blooded guy would be smiling in the same situation "But I think you are a bit overdressed" The lady mutant grinned with mischief using her mutant powers and quickly phasing out of her clothes. The alien hybrid was left speechless checking out her in full. He could see her long hair framing her cute face, her perky handful B-breasts with erect nipples beaconing for attention. He went down through her toned abdomen to her virgin snatch with a small strip of brown hair. Her long legs with firm but still feminine muscles were simply drool-worth.

"Did you ever imagine me this way?" Kitty asked playfully showing her nubile and gorgeous body knowing how much her boyfriend was getting pumped up.

The cute brunette didn't need ki sensing to know something was already swelling up. The gorgeous lady chuckled to her insides for that very intended and cheesy pun.

"You are much better than my dreams" Gohan said kissing Kitty again and making her moan inside his mouth. Their tongues clashed for dominance, which Gohan undoubtedly won, showing his dominance over his lady. Their hands went over each other's body exploring every nook and crevice. The demi alien then started tracing down with his mouth leaving soft bite marks over Kitty's soft neck. The brunette felt herself coming undone slowly by Gohan's mouth. She placed her hands on his head encouraging to keep going. Gohan soon found her perky breasts and started playing with them, fondling them with expertise to not use a lot of strength. Her tits were very sensible as Kitty increased her mewling. The hybrid caressed her sensible mounds of flesh, loving they unique taste.

"Please Gohan, suck them" The phasing lady pleaded. Gohan was never one to leave a lady in distress. His tongue slapped over her erect nipples making them get harder. The half Saiyan suddenly had an idea and started sending small jolts of his ki into her bare skin, making the brunette to trash even more. Kitty stifled her moans feeling herself loosing more control her body heating up. She could also feel some energy slowly getting inside her. It wasn't magic but it certainly felt that way for her.

The half alien kept playing with his girlfriend's breasts using his knowledge of the body's main nerves to stimulate his lady into submission. Years of fighting gave one complete knowledge of the pain centers. On his hands, however, the pain was turning into unbridled pleasure for Kitty. Her body language indicated she was already building up her release.

The human-alien traced lower planting kisses over Kitty's sensitive abs making her hips arch towards him for more. Finally Gohan reached Kitty's untouched pussy slowly brushing her soft slit. The brunette shivered by the new touch in her nether region.

"Eat me" Kitty told Gohan boldly. The Saiyan almost laughed. That wasn't the proper thing to say to a Saiyan. Non of them could be challenged in the eating contest. Gohan started by placing one finger inside her pussy feeling her sheer tightness. Then he placed another finger gaining more speed inside her untouched core. Kitty sighed in extasis her hands running over her boyfriend's black locks of hair wanting more and more. Her eyes glazed over while her pussy got wetter by her boyfriend's talented hands. Gohan's sensible smell detected her pheromones slowly flowing out of her dripping center. And they were slowly making him go harder as well.

"Feels good" Kitty whispered breathlessly her pussy slowly lubricating even more.

"Then this will feel even better" The alien replied with a wide grin. His fingers left her soft pussy making Kitty pout. Gohan thought it was just the sexiest thing he had seen. Soon after Kitty's pout left as her lips bite together, when Gohan started licking up her sweat folds. A Saiyan's appetite was legendary and the brunette was soon to find out how it could be used on more than just food. Kitty kept trying to not scream out loud. But the pleasure coursing through her was simply incomparable.

"Yes, keep eating me" Kitty encouraged her boyfriend further inside her, feeling her loins heating up like a furnace. Gohan obliged, his tongue going deeper and with more strength, parting her folds and munching on her sweat clit. Gohan smirked to himself his tongue licking his girlfriend's snatch until it went dry enjoying her sweet sex juices. Kitty completely lost her mind moments later, cumming hard for the first time by a real man. Her mind bursted feeling her toes curling. Her juices splattered all over Gohan's face, who sucked all of it with expertise. Her nectar was delicious.

A second later, Kitty felt her light-headed body phasing down through the bed. Luckily, Gohan saw her and caught her before she could go away into another room.

"Leaving so soon?" Gohan teased with Kitty's panting body pressing against his. It took Kitty a couple of seconds to refocus her gone mind.

"Why would I? We just started" The beautiful mutant lady responded after recovering her breath, her soft hand going low and grabbing Gohan's erect penis. If that was one orgasm then Kitty couldn't wait until the main event. She then dropped to her knees, still marveling at her man' size. He was gifted in a lot of ways. Even with her two hands the brunette couldn't grasp it in full. Gohan grunted feeling Kitty's soft hands caressing his prick. Gohan had never masturbated and he now knew that using someone else's hand was better than one's own.

"So Gohan, does it feel better than taking blasts to the face?" Kitty asked sultrily, her mouth slowly watering at the prospect.

"I think you will experience that before me" Gohan responded with a grin, as Kitty smirked like a predator. She liked what he meant with his pun. Her hands stroke him with all of her strength, knowing someone of Gohan's caliber wouldn't bulge so easily without the proper level of strength. That had been one of the main reasons for her training. Kitty then tentatively started licking at his penis' head like a lollipop. She then started to gulp down on his rod, leaving a lot of it outside her tight mouth making sure to splash as as much drool as she could. Gohan felt pure bliss placing his hands on her head and forcing his way down her throat. The brunette savored the sweat flavor of her man, and it tasted good. His rod scrapped all the way down her throat leaving her sore in a good way.

The brunette now appreciated going through so many training sessions. An inexperienced lady would have suffocated right away by the lack of air. Not that it was a bad way to die, mind you.

Kitty kept bobbing her head up and down on her man's iron pole, one of her hands playing with her dripping pussy already anxious of the things to come. She had thought about giving herself to Gohan since they first started dating months ago. And now she was going to do just that, hell break loose or any other catastrophe be damned. Gohan grunted under his lady's actions his warrior mind barely restraining his orgasm. His monkey tail went towards Kitty's nipples and groped on them like an extra hand. Kitty felt her sensitive places touched and the soft brown fur making her giggle.

"Use more tongue, Kitty. Yes, that's it" Gohan grunted feeling his erect member been licked from base to top by his girl while he made sure his tail stroke all of her tantalizing bare skin. Kitty enjoyed her first blowjob ever, feeling herself getting hotter by his mate's actions on her body. She increased her action tempo wanting to obtain her sweat reward. She wanted his cum all over her face like a whore. She then had an idea. The brunette literally champed on Gohan's penis head. That, however, made her boyfriend feel more pleasure coursing over his body. The brunette smiled to herself. Been a Saiyan meant to have resistance to things average people would not normally enjoy.

Gohan eventually lost himself in Kitty's warm vessel and grunted with his balls feeling heavier with release.

"Kitty, hear it comes" The hybrid whispered his body letting loose the tsunami of pleasure. Kitty made sure to have him deep-throat, as the half alien spurted his rapid volley into her narrow throat. His semen painted her mouth white as she felt the speed of the hot liquid hitting her inside like small bullets. She gulped it down feeling Gohan' sweat and salty seed giving her more energy. Like if she had now obtained her own Super golden transformation. She milked him dry for all it was worth. And he was worth a lot. Gohan panted briefly never feeling that kind of joy before.

Kitty then felt herself been pushed on to her back on the bed yelping a bit. She looked in surprise as Gohan's member hadn't deflated. If anything he felt stronger and his blood pumping ready to take his woman. Any traces of his fight a few hours ago were long gone from his mind. The brunette giggled feeling more excitement going over her. She felt her pussy moistening again with desire. She wanted her man's cock badly.

"Come and get it, Gohan" Kitty playfully said spreading her legs and displaying her drool-worth unblemished core. It was time for someone to wreck her apart. And no better than the seasoned fighter in front of her for that.

"I heard the first time hurts" The Saiyan said a bit reluctant. Despite his body wanting to fuck his lover until she passed out, Gohan had to repress his more savage side so to not hurt Kitty. With his powers it was something very easy to do so without noticing. Kitty gazed lovingly at her man. She started planting a trace of reassuring kisses all over his neck. The feeling made Gohan grunt. He certainly regretted showing Kitty how to find pressure points. His teaching was being used against him.

"I think our training sessions are more painful than this" The lady stated jokingly her arms going around his neck. Her lustful eyes burned towards her God of sex, showing she didn't want a 'no' for an answer "Now make me your woman" Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He holded Kitty close to him from her waist and he slowly pumped his iron-hard cock into her tight virgin pussy. Kitty bit down on Gohan' shoulder her nails digging at his back, his rod bigger than she had first expected. She tried to stove off the initial pain of her hymen bursting away. The Saiyan saw this and kissed her tenderly on the lips and sending a small wave of energy through her tight vessel. The life energy soothed the pain and Kitty sighed feeling her ache gone and her pleasure soon spiking higher.

"How are you feeling?" The hybrid asked a bit worried. His lady kissed him and put him at ease with her belly stuffed to the hilt.

"Fuck me and I will tell you" Kitty replied her smile looking at him with a challenging expression. Gohan smiled loving any kind of challenges. He did as he was told. The Saiyan had Kitty groped from her ample rear and started pumping back and forth inside his girlfriend' snatch, her tight vessel snuggling his hard cock. Kitty wanted to scream to the heavens, feeling a real man making her a woman. Her first orgasm kicked in a few minutes making her feel dizzy again. Gohan would be her only man, no other mortal could compete with him.

Kitty had never felt something to amazing. His boyfriend was stuffing her insides with his giant penis. They were each other's first one, now and forever.

"Gohan, fuck me!" The brunette screamed, another mind-numbing orgasm rocking her body by his boyfriend long rod plowing deep inside her tightness. The half alien smiled using more of his superhuman strength to pleasure his lady but not enough to break her hips. He pumped harder and faster his cock going deep up to her narrow womb, making Kitty screech in white-hot bliss. Gohan leaned forward, catching Kitty's bouncing breasts one in his mouth and the other with his free hand. He started to eat her tits making sure to use his expert fingers to pinch the rock-hard nipples and send jolts of pleasure with his ki. The brunette mutant kept panting in delight, her body been ravaged like an animal by the hot alien-human. His monkey tail slowly run over her long legs, making her feel more jolts of pleasure and also giggles.

Kitty felt her body going intangible again. But Gohan brought her back with a new brain-wrecking cumming. Kitty started losing the count of her orgasms, her face showing a slowly banishing conscience.

"Don't falter now my dear kitten" Gohan said teasingly, the bed going up and down with their love making. His strong hands kept molesting her hard nipples and driving her wilder into her lust side.

"Yes, do that more. Break me!" Kitty screamed out loud, feeling her vagina constricting on her boyfriend's long dick with another orgasm spasming through her womb. Then her mouth was suddenly shut as Gohan created an energy gag on her.

"You wouldn't want the entire school to hear us, would you?" Gohan grinned, he pumped again inside her tight snatch, making her to stifle a moan through the energy construct. Meanwhile his right hand descended and played with her tight asshole, sliding one of his lubricated fingers inside. Kitty's body thrashed under her man, her brain exploding with continous orgasms no other woman would experience.

"It seems you like been dominated, my little kitten" The Saiyan stated with a grunt, his plows getting stronger and making Kitty's pussy clutch his prick even harder. The Saiyan leaned forward and left small bites on Kitty's earlobe, her head jerking up in reaction to her very sensitive spots. And the hybrid enjoyed taking his woman all over the edge "Maybe I should also tie you to the wall and fuck you like the whore you are" Gohan didn't know where such language came from. But in his animalistic state it wasn't hard to guess either. And apparently Kitty liked the dirty talk, as her velvet snatch tighten around Gohan's meat with an iron grip, her body loosing notion of reality. Her sex fluids kept running through her cunt as another mind-blowing orgasm impacted the young girl after another like a rapid succession of blasts. Kitty lost herself in the fog of sex, wanting to be fucked by her god until she couldn't move again. And considering Saiyan stamina, it could be true. Gohan had never felt such a tight pussy before and he had made sure that only he could take it. Not exactly other men could compare with him. Her soft sheath was the best thing in the world and Gohan couldn't have enough of it. Kitty was clamping his pole with a lot of strength not wanting him to ever pull away.

After some time of continuous moaning from his erotic lady, the hybrid lost control of his body feeling his balls getting heavier with another release.

"Going to cum" Gohan now banished the gag, making Kitty audible to the world.

"Yes, cum inside. Let's come together!" The brunette pleaded, her panting body wanting to feed off of his sperm. Her tight muscles constricted Gohan even more and he felt his focus finally going out of the window. He thrusted a couple of times more before his seed erupted. Kitty moaned feeling her own orgasm multiplying in intensity by ten. The sperm volley hit deep into her loins painting her insides white. The couple saw stars briefly as Gohan released until the last drop inside Kitty's willing pussy. The two panted for a while, more Kitty than Gohan. She was obviously not used to such strenuous actions even after so much training in the Danger Room.

The brunette slanted forward. The Saiyan caught her feeling the worst.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Gohan asked expecting to not have overdone things a bit. The hot ravaged lady went forward and latched her mouth with Gohan's, shutting him with a searing kiss, that said everything. Gohan answered back, glad his lover was still there with him. She pushed her boyfriend down on the bed for a needing rest. As much as she wanted to keep things going until one passed out, this first time had been too much for her. But there were still a lot of future chances to expand their horizons.

"I'm fucking great" Kitty replied a bit drowsily with a beaming smile. Her mind still had to reconnect some dots after been fucked into stupor. She nuzzled against Gohan's firm chest, not wanting to wake up for another couple of days. Her legs felt very numb. Maybe she had been fucked until she couldn't walk like she had wanted. She felt lucky to be the first in claiming Gohan. Because Kitty was sure Gohan could attract all kinds of ladies in his path. Whether that was good or bad, Kitty was still thinking about it. He had certainly caught the attention of a few new recruit girls.

Gohan smiled by her comment. He felt his body ready for more of their special training. But he knew that Kitty had limits as stubborn as she could sometimes be. But that's what had made him fall for her.

"Good because we might have to wake up" Gohan said looking to the outside through the window. The Sun was already coming up in a new day. But the hybrid couldn't care less. The new day and all the training, everything could go fuck itself. Because he had a girlfriend and he wasn't going to leave.

"Like hell I am" Kitty replied in full honesty still feeling sleepy. She was not letting go of her man. Resting against his chiseled body was the best pillow she ever had. The brunette felt something stirring in her loins. But it wasn't Gohan' seed in her womb. It was something deeper. She had fallen for the raven-haired alien. She knew that for a long time coming. But she hadn't really tried to avoid it. It was what she wanted and no one was going to separate her from her man.

"I love you, Gohan" Kitty said, her blue eyes looking right into his own black ones. The Saiyan heard the words a man would never want to hear. But he was no man. He was a Saiyan. He felt his lady's feeling a long time coming. But he loved her just as much.

"I love you too, Kitty" Gohan replied feeling the love coming from his lady. The couple shared one last passionate kiss before drifting into a needed slumber, the two holding each other together and not breaking apart. Gohan didn't know when he got so lucky. And he wasn't going to let destiny screw him up.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 1:**

 **So Gohan and Kitty have sex. Who is surprised by this?**

 **Okay what can I say about the tail? It's another practical hand in biological terms.**

 **Gohan has two scars. One in his neck reaching up to his chin and one in his left shoulder. Whoever finds out from where these injuries come gets to ask whatever you want from any of my stories, currently written or in the future.**

 **There was also a brief reference by Kitty that other girls might join the couple. Doubtfully, but you will have to read the original story to find out about that.**

* * *

 **So the couple has gotten closer. What you think of it it's up to you!**


End file.
